Nosso Sangue
by Isa Tinkerbell
Summary: Sangue. Não mais que sangue. Era tudo o que os separava. Tudo que sempre os separaria. D/Hr


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Autora: **Isa Tinkerbell**  
Título:** Nosso Sangue  
**Sinopse:** Sangue. Não mais que sangue. Era tudo o que os separava. Tudo que sempre os separaria.  
**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** Deathly-Hallows  
**Capa (retire os espaços): **http / i259 . photobucket . com / albums / hh319 / isatinkerbell / nscopy . Jpg

**N/A: **Essa fic ganhou o 2º lugar no II Challenge de Tragédia Romântica do fórum Aliança 3 Vasouras. A música usada é "Sometimes you can't make it on your own" do U2. Quero agradecer principalmente a Florilicious, a Virginia Weasley e a Licca Weasley.

Para ver a capa da fic, basta ir no meu profile ou acessar http:// i259. photobucket. com/ albums/ hh319/ isatinkerbell/ nscopy. jpg

* * *

**Nosso Sangue**

Já eram quatro horas da tarde. As cortinas claras, quase se arrastando no chão, ondulavam com a brisa e, no carpete, era possível ver as sombras ruivas se movendo.

Sentada ao sofá de estampa escura, ela ergueu o pescoço para olhar o tumulto de pessoas naquela sala. Todas, apesar de quebradas, tentavam superar suas perdas, renovavam suas esperanças. _A Toca._ Aquela casa que outrora lhe passara uma sensação reconfortante e acolhedora, hoje não lhe causa sensação alguma. Aos seus ouvidos, tudo era silencioso.

Os raios de Sol pareciam mais fracos, as cores menos vivas. Os sorrisos já não eram tão largos, as lágrimas não eram tão quentes. Suas expressões eram monótonas e já não tinha mais ânimo ou interesse. Apatia. Nada a atingia com a mesma intensidade. Estava presa entre as barreiras impostas por si mesma. Tornou-se incapaz.

Dentre as milhares de razões que sabia existir, nenhuma parecia suficiente para que a fizesse seguir em frente. Talvez não quisesse prosseguir, talvez só desejasse deixar que o tempo a apagasse completamente. Não acreditava que Harry, nem Ron, nem nenhum outro pudesse entendê-la. Talvez nem mesmo quisesse aquela compreensão. Não queria ser ajudada, por isso jamais haveria motivos que justificassem o que estava acontecendo.

"E o que está acontecendo?" se perguntava. E quando se obrigava a divagar em busca de respostas concretas, deparava-se com seu espectro taciturno preenchido por mais dúvidas e lembranças.

As pessoas haviam mudado e suas vidas continuavam. Mas ela simplesmente não se encaixava mais naquele mundo. Tudo em volta de Hermione tornara-se morto.

_**You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you Tonet**_

Havia dor. Estava tudo morbidamente frígido, apesar de cada um de seus poros parecer perfurado por uma agulha em chamas. Draco tentava gritar, porém sua voz parecia presa. Era incapaz de exteriorizar tudo o que sentia. Era como se seus ossos rachassem e seus músculos trincassem incessantemente. Era desesperador. E quando pensou atingir o ápice da dor e da agonia, tudo esmaeceu em escuridão e ele encontrou-se inesperadamente vazio.

Um eco, um buraco incômodo em seu peito. Parecia perder de modo degradante um pouco de si, um pouco de sua essência, esvaziando-se. Viu-se em frente a um abismo negro, a imensidão escura. Aos poucos, seus olhos foram confortavelmente preenchidos pelo breu. Tudo parecia tranqüilo e Draco já não se esforçava para enxergar coisa alguma. Era ele, apenas ele, e a escuridão solitária.

Deu-se conta de que não possuía membros e no lugar onde estava não havia chão, nem som, nem cor. Mas havia cheiro. Um cheiro suavemente agradável, remotamente familiar. Inalou profundamente e sem demora, o reconheceu. Era chuva. Cheiro de chuva. O mesmo aroma que sentia quando, em sua infância, andava entre os jardins bem cultivados da Mansão Malfoy até o entardecer do dia, abrindo espaço entre as plantas, vez ou outra avistando um pavão albino.

Lá estava ele, em todo lugar. Era o cheiro de terra molhada, do orvalho fresco. Com a memória leve e sentidos entorpecidos, se deixou ser embalado para um lugar inigualavelmente calmo.

E quando suas pálpebras trêmulas abriram-se vagarosamente, a fragrância adocicada ainda estava lá. E Hermione Granger também.

_**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone**_

Hermione não se lembrava ao certo quando começara, nem o porquê. Sabia apenas que acontecera depois da guerra. Depois da angustia e da euforia. Depois da felicidade estampada nas comemorações, da dor marcada nos olhos daqueles que sobreviveram. Era um período neutro. Vazio.

Em sua mente havia flashes embaralhados e turvos do grande hall do Ministério, do ataque dos Comensais remanescentes da guerra e da explosão de cores que jorrava das varinhas. Porém, Hermione se recordava nitidamente da figura esparramada no chão. Draco Malfoy.

Ela passava, nervosamente, as unhas finas pelas mechas de seu cabelo volumoso, seu cérebro trabalhando incessantemente. Para alguém tão acostumado à rotina, aquela situação era, no mínimo, incomum. Os resmungos engasgados, os olhos saltados em terror, as contorções desesperadas. Obrigou-se a conter o medo.

Olhou de soslaio o homem que se debatia no chão enquanto apalpava sua roupa. Num espasmo, ele arqueou as costas e tossiu algumas vezes, cuspindo sangue. Inspecionou o homem e logo pôde identificar os traços que denunciavam que ele havia sido torturado. Sem pensar muito, os dedos contornaram habilmente a varinha e ela a agitou no ar num movimento ágil, sussurrando uma porção de feitiços para estabilizar a situação do homem.

Então, enquanto Ron e Harry, aurores, lutavam, ela arrastou o corpo desfalecido até a primeira sala que encontrou e, quando o encostou a uma parede, aproveitou para estudá-lo mais de perto. As mechas quase esbranquiçadas caíam aleatoriamente em sua face que, mesmo enquanto estava desacordado, era marcada pela tensão. O corpo não era tão magro quanto nos tempos de escola e as feições, mais amadurecidas. Apenas mínimos resquícios denunciavam o menino que outrora estivera ali.

Antes que pudesse conter, todas as lembranças que jurava estarem congeladas voltaram a derreter. Recordava-se do loiro provocando o Trio Dourado tão cruelmente quanto podia. As partidas de Quadribol, o tapa, as aulas de poções e encontros cheios de animosidade nos corredores. As memórias surgiram embaçadas, correndo por sua mente como num filme muito antigo. Ficou surpresa ao perceber o quão distante elas pareciam estar. Como quem fecha os olhos e se lembra vagamente dos traços de uma pessoa. As lembranças dançaram diante de seus olhos até se dissiparem no ar como um patrono.

Um estrondo ensurdecedor de explosões e os gritos assustaram-na, de repente. Hermione encarou a porta receosa durante alguns segundos, esperando que a qualquer momento tivesse de duelar contra algum Comensal. Sem mais nenhuma manifestação, tudo continuou imóvel. Soltou a respiração vagarosamente, voltando sua atenção ao Malfoy. Para a sua surpresa, encontrou um par de olhos prateados abertos, encarando-a.

Por um instante ínfimo, as matizes dos olhos dele se obscureceram, tornando-se nubladas, da cor do chumbo. Ela pode traduzir claramente todo o desprezo. Desprezo este que sempre esteve e sempre estaria ali não importando quantas guerras ocorressem. Desprezo por sua existência, pela magia indigna que pulsava em seu sangue imundo. Seu olhar cor de avelã chocou-se com o olhar metálico e, inexplicavelmente, foi como se o mundo a volta de Hermione tivesse se partido. Os muros que a sustentavam, que antes lhe pareciam tão sólidos e implacáveis, surpreendentemente desmoronaram com a mesma fragilidade que uma bolha de sabão estoura silenciosamente no ar.

Durante aquele momento fugaz e estranhamente mágico, ela permitiu-se sentir viva. Viver para a raiva. Sentiu rancor, nojo de todas aquelas crenças, daqueles preconceitos, daquelas divisões. Hermione espantou-se ao perceber o quanto aquele julgamento, a classificação de pessoas quanto puras ou impuras, de acordo com sangue de seus antepassados, pesara nela ao longo daqueles anos. Foi como se o fim da guerra, enfim, chegasse até ela, deixando a sensação de que, no final, tudo aquilo por que passaram não tivesse valor. Não chegaram a lugar algum.

No instante seguinte, os olhos dele estavam fechados novamente. Os olhos amendoados permaneceram fixos no homem que agora ressonava. Hermione continuou paralisada, com o coração descompassado e uma comoção moral instalada dentro de si. Momentos depois, perguntou-se confusa, se aquilo não havia sido uma ilusão, uma peça pregada por seu cérebro esgotado do trabalho. Não fazia diferença.

Não percebeu por quanto tempo divagou até que a porta abriu-se e um auror apareceu, dando-lhe as boas notícias e instruções, às quais não se preocupou em prestar devida atenção. E quando aparatou, foi com inesperado conforto que concluiu que Malfoy, diferentemente dos outros, não havia mudado.

_**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**_

Não houve tempo para que ele se sentisse desconfortável com a proximidade e a vulnerabilidade à mostra. Não houve tempo para o orgulho ou para a honra. Quando se depara com a morte, não há tempo para nada. Fora essa realidade que o atingiu quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Se agora não era tarde demais para Draco Malfoy, isso se devia a Hermione Granger. E por mais que detestasse a idéia, ela o salvara de um fim trágico. Lembrava-se de ter acordado no St. Mungus, sentindo-se nostálgico dias a fio com aquela idéia em mente. E não importava o que acontecesse, tudo o fazia repassar os detalhes daquela cena, levando-o desde as dores do crucio, passando pelo cheiro de chuva, até chegar na a sangue-ruim. Aquele ciclo eterno e vicioso o deixava paranóico.

De fato, após ser liberado do St. Mungus, ele a procurara, entretanto não houve iniciativa para nenhum tipo de contato, preferindo observá-la de longe, tentando freqüentar os mesmos ambientes onde ela se fazia presente. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco descarado. Não se importava de qualquer forma. Antes que percebesse, procurá-la tornara-se rotina até chegar ao ponto em que ele mesmo não se lembrasse porque sempre a seguia.

Todas as noites, antes de dormir, Draco se convencia de que era apenas curiosidade. Ele sabia que, por mais tentadora que fosse a idéia, já era tarde para negar. Estava na certeza com que ela proferia as palavras, na maneira como cuidava dos livros com tanta delicadeza, nos movimentos contidos e prudentes, em seus típicos detalhes. E ele esperava de olhos fechados para reconhecer seus passos quase inaudíveis que vibravam no chão para, logo em seguida, segui-la.

Para ele, a imagem de Hermione Granger ligava-se àquela menina de Hogwarts cheia de teimosia e sabedoria. Não, ela não havia mudado. Amadurecido, talvez. Mas ele via algo diferente. Por trás de toda a fachada de profissionalismo que ela mantinha, por trás de toda a rotina monótona, existia dor.

Algo aparentemente nulo e mal encaixado no quebra-cabeça que ela era. Parecia-lhe claro, apesar dele suspeitar que fosse o único que visse os indícios de solidão. As pessoas em volta despejavam somente seus problemas sobre ela, talvez até inconscientemente, de tão habituados que deviam estar. Porque ela não reagia? Porque se conformava? Estaria esperando que Potter ou Weasel viessem salvá-la?

E ele sentiu raiva. Raiva dela. Raiva _por_ ela. Ele arregalou os olhos, abismado com o rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado. Ótimo, agora ele também sentia raiva de si mesmo.

Hermione Granger lhe parecia oca, faltava-lhe paixão. E ele nunca havia se sentido tão instigado a conhecer os mistérios que ela carregava. Toda aquela complexidade que escondia, as peculiaridades dos seus gestos, ocultos aos olhos dos outros. Um interesse que ele não podia, _não queria_ controlar o despertou arrebatadoramente. Aquilo era novo para ele. Logo ela, alguém que julgara tão prática, tão previsível, tão imunda. E talvez fosse. Mas Draco precisava descobrir.

_**I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all**_

A última vez que Hermione vira um Malfoy _consciente_ foi logo após a grande batalha em Hogwarts, no julgamento de Lucius Malfoy. O ambiente estava abafado pelos murmúrios que corriam por todo o recinto. Entretanto, no momento em que o Wizegamot proferiu o veredicto, o silêncio veio á tona e seus olhos dirigiram-se instantaneamente para a imagem de Draco Malfoy, que permanecia sentado numa postura perfeitamente ereta. Se Hermione não fosse observadora, não teria percebido que as palavras surtiram algum efeito dentro do loiro. Foram alguns traços no rosto dele que se tencionaram para manter a mesma expressão altiva, os olhos que brilharam de maneira incerta. Ele cruzou com ela num dos corredores, mas não a notou – ou fingiu não notá-la.

E, para alguém que não a notava, o que vinha acontecendo há algumas semanas, desde aquele fatídico dia no Ministério, era no mínimo incomum. Não conseguia lembrar-se de tê-lo visto com tanta freqüência num espaço tão curto de tempo anteriormente, nem mesmo em Hogwarts. Ela se obrigava a parecer convicta em todas as suas ações, apesar de sentir suas pernas ligeiramente trêmulas com a presença dele. O olhar dele sempre a perscrutando onde quer que fosse. A maneira desconcertante como ele a encarava a fez evitar olhar diretamente para seus olhos acinzentados. Ela se esforçava para manter-se centrada apenas nas Leis da Magia e deixar Malfoy de lado. O que estava se tornando particularmente difícil.

Porém, o que veio a desestabilizá-la, mais tarde, fora quando ela passara a ansiar por alguma proximidade com o loiro. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que procurava por fios loiros nas cabeças da multidão. Notou que as horas se arrastavam até que o visse e amedrontou-se ao perceber que seus dias passaram a girar em torno de Malfoy e sua presença já não tão casual. E tudo apenas para poder compartilhar do mesmo silêncio frágil, para ver rastros do seu meio-sorriso repleto de sarcasmo. Somente para ter a sensação suave de seus olhos pesando sem disfarces sobre ela. Olhos que se insinuavam, que a persuadiam.

Durou até que Ron voltasse a chamá-la para sair. E logo suas desculpas começaram a acabar e ela se pegou questionando porque evitava o ruivo. Afinal, todos esperavam que ela e Ron ficassem juntos, certo? Porque ela continuava receosa em aceitar seus convites? E até que ponto isso tinha a ver com o Malfoy? Hermione freou seus pensamentos. _Oh Merlin_, a que ponto havia chegado?

Aquilo não estava certo. Antes que percebesse, mal comia, mal respirava, mal vivia. Estava obcecada demais em monitorar seus pensamentos turbulentos. Quanto mais rápido saísse desse jogo, mais rápido ela se desprenderia dele e mais rápido voltaria para sua vida seguramente morta. De repente, Hermione quis apenas afundar em seu mundo e deixar que a correnteza quase inexistente a levasse eternamente naquele embalo para um lugar onde existisse apenas ela mesma e os olhos cinzentos.

_**We fight all the time  
You and I… that's alright  
We're the same soul**_

Draco notara uma diferença no comportamento de Hermione. As unhas, _malditas unhas_, tamborilavam sobre qualquer superfície plana em que as mãos dela encostassem. Parecia agitada e aflita. Sabia que ela estava pensando fixamente em um assunto. Como sabia, não importava, mas tinha certeza. E também estava ciente de que isso era um péssimo sinal. Ela não estava seguindo seus horários com a pontualidade exagerada que lhe era habitual, nem comparecia metodicamente a seus compromissos. Seus olhos não se encontravam mais. Granger o evitava. _Previsível_. E durante um dia, Draco não viu sua sombra em lugar algum. Ele não soube exatamente o porquê, mas seu coração bateu acelerado.

Era hora de agir, ele constatou. Desistiu de esperar até o que ela saísse do Ministério, uma vez que a grande maioria dos funcionários já havia ido embora. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores do Ministério até o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e parou em frente à porta. Abriu a porta lentamente até se deparar com a imagem de Hermione sozinha, sentada numa mesa perto da luminária que era a única fonte de luz naquela sala. Ela andava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, organizando algumas fichas, que foi surpreendida com um Draco Malfoy sério, à sua frente.

"Ma-malfoy? O que faz aqui?" Ele abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas parou no meio do processo, encarando-a. Percebeu que ela estava trêmula como uma criança quando é pega de surpresa fazendo algo errado.

"Porque você não enfrenta o que está te deixando nervosa, ao invés de continuar brincando de gato e rato comigo, Granger?" sua voz era embargada e sua expressão, rude e fria.

"Não seja egocêntrico, Malfoy! Além de tudo, é logicamente impossível evitar alguém com quem eu não falo." Ela respondeu evasiva, levantando-se rapidamente, desviando dele e seguindo em direção a porta, enquanto agitava a varinha arrumando o recinto. Aparentemente a arrumação não passava de um hábito, mas se olhasse com mais cuidado, perceberia que, apesar da mão que segurava a varinha mover-se com fluidez, a outra tremia levemente junto ao seu corpo. _Granger não sabe fingir_. Os lábios do loiro retorceram-se no seu habitual sorriso de escárnio.

"Quem diria, uma grifinória covarde..." Malfoy provocou infantilmente. Hermione estacou no lugar e virou-se para o loiro lentamente, falando devagar.

"Eu não sou covarde. Apenas sei a hora de parar de ser idiota e não entrar no seu joguinho." Deu-lhe as costas, mas ao andar sentiu um mão segurando seu braço, a impedindo de ir. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato. Ele estava próximo agora, na sua frente. Abrindo os olhos, pôde ver cada um dos fios de sua franja platinada caindo sobre os olhos.

"Sabe, Granger, você é patética." A voz era marcada por desdém e indiferença. Ela o encarou com os olhos entrecerrados de irritação, mas não o interrompeu.

"Realmente acha que definhando, resolverá sua vida?" ele não esperou resposta para prosseguir "Quer se matar? Ou será que se esqueceu de que morta, você não poderá chamar a atenção de seus amigos que há tanto tempo te abandonaram?".

Aquelas palavras feriram, abrindo cicatrizes que ela demorara a esconder. Ele conseguia arrancar toda mágoa de dentro dela, toda sua angústia. Ela recordou-se da distância entre ela e seus amigos, sabendo que no fundo fora uma questão de escolha. Ela vivia as conseqüências de suas opções. Hermione precisou piscar duas vezes para que a ardência de seus olhos se amenizasse.

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso." Ela disse após respirar profundamente.

"Eu não consigo te compreender." a voz dele soou cansada como numa confissão "É completamente contraditório! Você se mata aos poucos, sofre porque quer atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo camufla toda a sua dor para que ninguém a veja. Afinal, o que você quer?" a voz de Malfoy estava mais exaltada, ao aproximar-se dela. Ela engoliu o nó na garganta antes de respondê-lo:

"Quero desaparecer." Disse com simplicidade e fechou os olhos. Sua voz estava baixa e sua expressão morta. Por um momento, Draco pensou que ela estivesse sumindo na parede bege.

"Acho que já conseguiu isso, Granger." sibilou devagar "Agora, você está sozinha." Mais um passo em direção a ela, até que estivessem a um palmo de distância. "Tão sozinha quanto eu." Suas palavras, em algum ponto daquela frase, tornaram-se maliciosas.

Hermione abriu os olhos com espanto, vasculhou a mente em busca de explicações e piscou confusa uma, duas, três vezes. Quando seu cérebro associou o olhar ferino de Malfoy à situação, os olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa.

Quando compreendeu o que se passava, ela tentou fazer qualquer pergunta coerente. Entretanto, só conseguiu gaguejar enquanto suas bochechas tomavam uma coloração avermelhada. Os lábios finos dele se curvaram lentamente num sorriso entre satisfação e ironia. Ela recuou um passo, encostando-se à bancada à sua direita, quando sentiu o toque dos dedos gelados em sua pele. Uma das mãos dele traçou o caminho de seus braços até tocar seu ombro.

"Pare com isso Malfoy." Disse sem muita convicção. Seu coração começou a bater mais rapidamente e sua respiração começou a descompassar.

Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente. Chegou perto o bastante para sentir a insegurança que ela emanava e quando os olhares encontraram-se por um momento, ele esperou que a morena o repelisse. A respiração dela continuou inconstante e rarefeita, mas aos seus ouvidos fora apenas melodia, um incentivo para que prosseguisse.

"Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?" suplicou ao fazer aquela pergunta tão óbvia, fechando seus olhos.

"Estou lhe dando no que pensar." Ele falou baixinho, o hálito soprado contra sua bochecha. "Nada mais do que isso."

A mente de Hermione trabalhava a mil, alternando entre o certo e o errado, o que fazer nessa situação. E antes que chegasse a rebater qualquer coisa, pensar em qualquer saída ou que pudesse relacionar Ron e Malfoy, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos no exato momento em que Draco preencheu a pequena distância incômoda entre os dois. As dúvidas e incertezas dispersaram-se aos poucos e então só houve o gosto do beijo lento. Os lábios movendo-se calidamente sobre os seus provocavam uma sensação, quase surreal, de plenitude. Aquilo tudo era insano, anormal, fora de seus princípios, mas, _oh sim_, ela não precisaria de explicações tão cedo.

Os músculos dela relaxaram quando sentiu o polegar de Draco fazendo movimentos circulares sobre seu braço, numa carícia quase frágil, quase carinhosa, quase inocente. _Quase_. Ela sabia o que Malfoy queria, sabia onde tudo aquilo ia chegar. E com certeza não era _nada_ inocente.

Ele segurou uma coxa, depois a outra, e a ergueu, fazendo-a se sentar na beirada da bancada. Agarrou-se em seus ombros para ter equilíbrio, mas ficou paralisada ao sentir seus pés deixarem as sandálias no chão e as mãos de Malfoy vasculharem debaixo de sua saia.

"Malfoy..." Chamou com urgência, quase como um sussurro. Apertou seus ombros com mais força.

"_Granger_" sua voz estava rouca e sensual.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir um formigamento intenso subir-lhe até a nuca. Ela apertou ainda mais seus ombros, tentando manter-se firme.

"Eu não sei se... E-eu acho que-"

Ele pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios rubros para silenciá-la e a outra mão escorregou até sua cintura fina. Inspirou profundamente seu perfume, cheiro de chuva, deixando-se contagiar. Ele queria toda ela para si.

"Não resista, Granger, não resista." Murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, afagando seus cabelos. "Eu te quero." Disse num murmúrio, quase inconscientemente, quase em tom de confissão. Ela abriu subitamente seus olhos. Chocolate e cinza chocando-se.

Ela o encarava como se pudesse ler toda sua alma, como se pudesse desvendar todos os seus segredos sujos com aqueles olhos irritantemente vivos, como ele não se recordava de ter visto naquelas últimas semanas. Draco sentiu um vácuo abrir em seu peito sob aquele olhar significativo, como se ele precisasse ser preenchido, mas não soubesse pelo quê. As feições desmancharam-se e o olhar de tempestade se tornou desolado, vagando por lugar nenhum. Parecia que estava desaparecendo aos poucos _junto_ com ela. E quem sabe se Hermione não tivesse fechado os olhos amarguradamente naquele segundo, ela tivesse se visto refletida nos olhos vazios de Draco Malfoy.

"Eu não quero isso, Malfoy." anunciou neutra, impessoal, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela se obrigava a sofrer. O zumbido do silêncio desconfortável invadiu seus ouvidos por segundos até que Draco o quebrou.

"Mentira."Ele completou antes de colar seus lábios num beijo rude. Um calor quase febril se desprendendo de seu corpo enquanto os dedos do loiro traçavam com urgência caminhos tortuosos por suas costas e quadril.

Em breves segundos, enquanto desafiavam-se naquela batalha muda, puderam ver todas as marcas de suas histórias erguidas entre eles. Um passado dolorido em comum. Um passado que não podia ser ignorado. Um passado que não podia ser enterrado, que não era nem ao menos passado.

_**I don't need… I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more**_

Draco subitamente sentiu-se preso a Hermione, como uma sombra. Era como se ao olhar para ela, se deparasse com seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Pateticamente semelhante e eternamente inatingível. E antes que as dúvidas o assaltassem, ele encheu-se de uma compreensão diferente. Estava tão perdido quanto ela naquele universo.

Draco sabia o que viria depois. Granger se remoeria de culpa, se desmancharia em lágrimas e desespero. Então, finalmente, chegaria à realidade, chegaria à impossibilidade e eles teriam de se separar. Malfoy dolorosamente sabia também que nenhum dos dois lutaria contra essa separação. Ele sabia que não poderia lutar contra o que já estava predestinado a acontecer, era tudo grandioso demais. Não haveria espaço para Draco Malfoy na vida de Hermione Granger e vice-versa.

Entre eles as coisas sempre seriam bem mais complexas. Ela odiaria que as coisas saíssem de seu controle e estaria o tempo todo delimitando a verdade e a mentira. Granger precisava sentir. Precisava de toda a delicadeza, da compreensão, do romantismo. Precisava da ilusão do "felizes para sempre". Precisava de tudo aquilo que ele não podia dar.

Sentiu a fúria ser injetada em seu sangue, se espalhando ardentemente por todo seu corpo. Não mediu esforços quando se aproximou dela emanando ira. Não se importava se seus motivos faziam sentido ou não, se estava sendo irracional ou não. Ele era ódio. Ah sim, odiar era tão mais seguro.

A lembrança de quando invadiu a casa de Hermione ainda estava quente em sua memória. Ela o olhava com repreensão, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco agarrava seu braço rudemente, jogando-a contra o espelho da sala. Ele queria a dor. Ela exaltou-se e reclamou de sua insanidade, mas foi interrompida pela ardência e o ruído de vidro se estilhaçando. O sangue pingou. Draco encarou, atordoado, os cacos reluzentes de vidro misturados às pequenas gotas de cor rubra que refletiam os movimentos dela, cada um deles exigindo seu pensamento. Eram os pedaços quebrados do que se tornaram aquelas duas vidas, a prova de que todos os seus sonhos haviam desabado, expondo a olhos nus a verdade frágil que sua máscara escondera durante aqueles anos.

As feições retesaram e ele pode ver a dor de Hermione, toda a amargura pesando no ar. Naquele momento teve a confirmação do que há tanto fingira não enxergar. Estavam aprisionados na mesma armadilha. Ofuscados pelas sombras das lembranças mortas, cegos pelas razões vivas que ainda os rodeavam. As feridas reabertas e as vozes voltariam a persegui-los todas as noites.

Ela também acreditava na realidade. Ela via a crueldade de tudo o que é real. E culpava a guerra. Guerras que destroçam, corrompem e arrancam vidas sem permissão. Sem distinção e tabus. Sem preconceitos ou privilégios. Onde restam apenas a verdade crua e arrependimento. Não há respostas para o sofrimento que se instala no coração daqueles que sobreviveram. Que desesperadamente, dolorosamente sobreviveram. Eles eram alguns desses.

Ele fitou novamente as maçãs rosadas e os lábios trêmulos dela, quando uma ardência incômoda o arranhou, fazendo-o perceber que os cacos também haviam o atingido e que o sangue que escorria também era seu.

Estavam unidos. Eles eram inversos. E eram iguais.

_Nosso sangue._ O sangue limpo e o sujo fundiram-se. E, junto com o sangue, ele deixou que a fúria escorresse. E tudo pareceu simples e claro, mas não menos doloroso. Sangue. Não mais que sangue. Era tudo o que os separava. Tudo que sempre os separaria.

_**Where are we now?  
Still got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...**_

Não havia mais raiva. Não havia mais vida. _Nada._

Draco saiu porta a fora e Hermione não o impediu.

Um, dois, três. Quatro passos e ela parou de contar.

"_Não me importa o que você tenha a me oferecer, não me importa o quanto sente. Não podemos. Simplesmente não podemos."_

Draco abriu seus olhos para o que ela havia esquecido. Ele sempre fez questão de mostrar a face cruel da verdade, a face que a maioria das pessoas tentava suavizar. Não foi diferente daquela vez.

O ar parecia-lhe escasso e a garganta ficou subitamente seca quando ele deu-lhe as costas. Os flocos agarrados em seus cabelos cacheados e o frio concreto da neve cobrindo seus pés descalços. Ardia tanto quanto as palavras insensíveis dele que ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Um frio que a queimava, confundindo-se com calor. Ou talvez sentisse os dois. Não tinha importância. Ambos a machucavam.

Ele continuava andando. Sozinho e inabalável. Como devia ser.

O ar parecia congelado, assim como os ruídos das folhas secas arrastando-se sobre o chão. O cenho franziu junto com os vincos que se formavam acima das sobrancelhas. As narinas dilataram-se brevemente. A visão tornou-se embaçada e ela notou uma dificuldade para respirar.

_Ele estava indo embora. _

Ela sentiu tudo desmoronar. Uma súbita mistura de emoções apossou-se dela. Ela quis arrancar seus cabelos e gritar em plenos pulmões o quanto tudo isso doía, o quanto parte dela queria que ele permanecesse ao seu lado. Mas nada disso aconteceu. A parte racional de sua consciência sabia que não havia futuro para eles. Seus pés frígidos continuavam atados ao chão e a dor implacável sussurrava-lhe aos ouvidos.

Não foi uma questão de honra, rivalidade ou orgulho. Mas sim a razão. O bom-senso.

A racionalidade que ambos tinham e prezavam que os impediu de tomar partido de atos inconseqüentes, de lutar por causas perdidas. Que aconselhava e explicava pacientemente que não deveriam ficar juntos. Parecidos demais, noções iguais, dimensões semelhantes e vidas amargamente diferentes, separadas. Seria impossível coexistir ao seu lado. Impossível que só existia para aqueles que não tinham forças para lutar.

_Ele estava indo embora. _

Ela pressionou os lábios numa vã tentativa de conter os soluços angustiados. As lágrimas quentes despencavam de seus cílios. Lágrimas que afogavam, roubavam-lhe o ar e davam-lhe impressão de que uma parte dela se esvaía junto com o choro vertido.

Restava-lhe a culpa. Só ela.

_**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**_

Fim.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto "Cigarettes & Chocolate" do fórum "Aliança 3 Vassouras". Para acessar o profile com outros projetos é só entrar nesse link (retire os espaços): http / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1571453 /

Me deixe saber o que você achou. _R e v i e w!_


End file.
